


Remnant Panic

by sorrowfulescapade



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Comfort, Drama, Friendship/Love, I think this is about right might change it later on as I write more though, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowfulescapade/pseuds/sorrowfulescapade
Summary: Craig,Tweek and Kenny were in an ongoing duel until suddenly both Craig and Kenny get caught up in a hit and run collision.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote the summary and first two chapters of this fic back in early November of last year but never posted it for good reasons, though I have finally decided just to upload it as I wanted to write a creekenny (is that the proper name idk, I had saw it on Tumblr a long while back so correct me if I'm wrong.) and this was there collecting invisible dust with some other unposted fics. There is a bit of a cringe for me whenever I reread the first chapter and some parts feel bit forced here and there but It might just be me over observing so I'll leave it to the readers. Criticism welcome!

"Give up Super Craig it's two on one." Wonder Tweek stared his opponent down

"Numbers don't mean shit." Super Craig stated flipping the duo across from him off

"He's right Tweek, always keep your guard up in battle." Mysterion said

The trio then engaged and began their fight, it raged on for several minutes when suddenly...

"Car!" Super Craig shouted

Both he and Wonder Tweek dashed for the sidewalk, Mysterion tried to follow suit but was caught on something, he looked down behind him and noticed his cape was sticking to the street, there was nothing sticky on the road it was like something was holding, forcing him into taking the brunt force of the oncoming truck that obviously had no intention on stopping and was swerving slightly "probably a drunk driver" Mysterion mumbled to himself standing still and not even attempting to remove his costume to run to safety, he knew that it wouldn't matter since he's immortal. He looked the car head on awaiting the impact.

"Kenny what the hell are you doing?!" Super Craig shouted before running back into the street after he realized Mysterion wasn't even trying to avoid getting hit

"Craig no!" Wonder Tweek tried to hold the boy back by an arm but Super Craig slid out from his grasp

Craig then shoved himself into Mysterion in hopes of pushing him out of the way.

Mysterion fell onto the ground, the car still managing to graze the backside of the cloaked hero's head but he was alive, Tucker on the other hand...

"Craig!"  
"Oh my god!" Wonder Tweek ran into the street and lifted Craig up enough to embrace him  
"Craig, please say something..." He whimpered into his boyfriend's shoulder in grief

Mysterion raised himself up trying to grasp what had just occurred before looking over to the grief stricken boy and the somewhat lifeless body in his arms

"C-craig?" Mysterion asked quietly before realization came into play and his eyes widened

Another car came through just barely missing Wonder Tweek who was still crying telling Craig to wake up, Mysterion knew that right now wasn't the time to sit in the middle of the street and stood straight up offering a hand to Wonder Tweek who just slapped it away

"I'm not moving." He said dryly curling up closer to Craig defensively his body shaking while tears trailed down his face

Mysterion then grabbed the back of Craig's shirt and yanked him away from Wonder Tweek

"Kenny what the hell are you doing!" Wonder Tweek shook angrily but calmed a bit when he saw Mysterion holding Craig in a cradling position, he was obviously to heavy for the boy to carry and larger than him in size but Mysterion still held onto him.

"I'm gonna need some help getting him over to the sidewalk." Mysterion grunted as blood soaked the back side of his hood, Wonder Tweek took notice of it and flinched at the sight

"A-alright." Wonder Tweek shakily got up helping Mysterion and Craig to the other side of the street and onto the side walk where they lied him gently to the ground, Mysterion then started checking for a pulse but was having trouble locating a beat which worried Wonder Tweek more  
"Is... Is he dead?"

Mysterion shook his head after raising it from Craig's chest and moving his hand in front of Craig's nose  
"He's breathing but it's shallow."

"Let's get him to my house." Mysterious said raising the boy back up

"Y-your house?" Wonder Tweek was confused looking at the ground then to Craig  
"Shouldn't we call an ambulance?"


	2. Chapter 2

Mysterion pounder for a bit  
"Let's get him to my house." Mysterion said as he lifted Craig once more

"Y- your house?" Wonder Tweek was confused and looked towards the ground and then to Craig  
"Shouldn't we call an ambulance?"

Mysterion had thought about that option but came to a decision against it, also he wanted to be in Craig's presence the moment he woke up, that is, if he woke up.  
He couldn't believe Craig jumped in front of a car, the dumbass. Craig surprisingly didn't have any noticeable injuries and didn't seem to be bleeding out anywhere so Mysterion wrote it off as a concussion, maybe slight broken bones somewhere but definitely nothing to serious, at least in Kenny's view, so he wasn't sure how to react in this type of situation especially with someone like Tweek present as he didn't want to cause to much panic for the blond than the bit he was already causing.

Mysterion looked over to Wonder Tweek before lifting Craig back up and Wonder Tweek followed behind him towards Kenny's house unsure of what he should do, on the way Wonder Tweek asked Mysterion if he could carry Craig in his arms, Mysterion handed him over but slightly kept a grip on him to help Wonder Tweek but it seemed like he was still in shock of everything that had just went on and didn't feel the weight of Craig, carrying him easily.  
Or maybe Tweek has been working out or some shit, Kenny knows nothing about Tweek or Craig's lives outside of school,  
after a while he got lost in his own thoughts.

"We're here." Wonder Tweek said breaking Mysterion out of his trance, Mysterion opened the front door for the two boys and then let himself in closing the door behind.

* * *

 

"Kenny is that you?" His dad asked focused on the television

"Yeah, it's me Dad." He replied in his normal voice

"Can you grab me a beer?"

"Get off your lazy ass and get it yourself." Mysterion thought to himself rolling his eyes while leading Wonder Tweek towards his room ignoring his father.

"Kenny?" He looked around, his son no where in sight.

* * *

 

Wonder Tweek lied Craig onto Kenny's bed  
"Ack!" Tweek yelped as something ran across the floor

"What?" Mysterion asked entering the room

"You got rats man!"

Mysterion shrugged and went over leaning against the wall near his window before collapsing into a sitting position

"Are you going to be alright?" Wonder Tweek asked remembering Kenny's injury  
Mysterion nodded staring at the floor, letting out a sigh and pulling his hood down, his blonde hair with a large mixture of red "God damn does it burn though." He winced reaching a hand to the back of his head and then studying said hand

"Fucker better wake up soon, I don't know how much longer I have."

"Don't call him that." Tweek said removing and laying his head band onto a table, he was watching Craig as he slept

Kenny smiled at the bond Tweek and Craig shared, albeit a bit jealous.

"No one cares." Kenny whispered to himself but Tweek somehow picked up on what Kenny said and thought it was directed at Craig so he stormed over to Kenny like a pissed off chick on her period.

Kenny looked up with a painful look into Tweek's eyes

"I don't get why someone would do that..." He mumbled looking up over to his bed where Craig was, Tweek's expression then changed "He should of minded his own business like everyone normally does." Kenny stated

"Wait... What?"

"I'm saying he should of let me become road kill Tweek."

"Then you'd be dead!" Tweek was shocked by Kenny's behavior, he didn't personally know him all that well but he never expected Kenny to be the type to say stuff like this.

"And Craig wouldn't be in coma or whatever the fuck is wrong with him right now, for all we know he could be brain dead!" Kenny retorted

Tweek began to enter a fit, his body shaking rapidly  
"Listen, Craig saved you cause he wanted to, get over yourself!" He shouted angrily

Kenny looked down at his hands, one covered in dry blood.

"Craig saved me cause he was confused."

Tweek rolled his eyes walking back over to be at Craig's side once more

"No one should care."  
"It's meaningless if someone dies in my place, it just wouldn't matter."  
"I don't matter..." Kenny's eyes began to water

"Kenny...?" Tweek was now concerned

"I can't die Tweek." He confessed before shakily standing up and walking towards the other blond

"What?" Tweek didn't understand

"Let me rephrase that." He said placing a hand onto Tweek's shoulder looking him in the eyes

"I'm not human Tweek, I'm immortal."

"I-I don't..."

"I know you don't, but I thought you should know even if you don't believe it."

* * *

 

A few hours pass, Craig was still out cold while Kenny was asleep over in a corner away from the both of them, cuddled up in his cape, he had stopped bleeding but there were bloodstains in several places of the room most notably over by the window.

Kenny had walked back over there after his confession earlier and was mumbling to himself while tears ran down his face before going silent and pulling his hood back up before seemingly passing out in the nearest corner of his room.

Tweek still wasn't sure what to think about Kenny, he was physically out of it after what had happened to Craig.


	3. Chapter 3

It was quite early in the morning, the sky still dark as night when Craig finally comes to, he looks around at the unfamiliar room before realizing the bed he was in and Tweek who had fallen asleep next to him, Tweek's arm was wrapped around his torso ensnaring Craig in place.  
"Tweek... Tweek get off!" Receiving no response he shoves the blond away causing a stir from Tweek

"C-craig? You're awake?!" Tweek yelps out

"I think so... I feel like shit though, what the hell happened." Craig asked rubbing his head then shoulders grimacing with slight pain  
Tweek didn't reply straight away and looked over to Kenny

More realization comes to Craig as he processes Kenny's form "Oh, right, Kenny."  
"Is he alright?"

"Sorta, he still got hurt pretty badly..."

"But he's alive, that's good."

"I... I was afraid that you left me Craig..." Tweek's eyes finally gave out from tears  
"Don't you ever do that again!" Tweek pulled Craig into a hug squeezing him tightly

"Geez Tweek, ow."  
"Could you please let go."

Tweek eased his grip letting go before he turned away embarrassed  
"S-sorry Craig."

"It's alright dude." Craig smiled

Tweek then thought to what Kenny had said earlier "Kenny's upset that you did that though." This caused Craig's face to return to a frown

"Screw him then, I wasn't going to just let him be mowed down by that car." Craig slid himself off the end of the bed, standing up to walk over to the other blond who was still resting.  
"Hey McCormick get your ass up, I'm okay now."

"Craig I think you should let him sleep some more, he was the one who carried you here." Tweek leaving out the part where he carried him more of the way

"Is that so?"  
"Kenny, why the hell am I in your shitty ass room instead of a hospital, I know you can hear me douchebag." Craig jammed his foot into the back of Kenny who finally began to come to "nhh?"  
"What kind of reaction is that, get up."

"I see Craig's feeling better..." Kenny mumbled as he attempted to shakily stand up straight still feeling fatigued

"Seriously what is wrong with you, you stand frozen in front of a car and then you bring us here instead of a medical room while you're basically in just as bad shape as I am." Craig was very agitated

Kenny was thinking up a great excuse to use but was having trouble finding one suitable enough for Craig to believe

"Tweek?" Craig faced his boyfriend instead  
"What did this asshole tell you?"

Tweek started shaking unsure how to respond, he didn't want to lie to Craig but he had a feeling Kenny would be just as upset with him for spilling out his secret to him

"Craig I-" Kenny began but was cut off "Kenny's Immortal! Gah!" Tweek spat causing Craig's eyebrows to arch in confusion, Tweek began scratching at his head before Craig pet him softly easing the tension of his now calm boyfriend, while Kenny remained quite.

Craig glared at Kenny who just sighed and began to change out of his costume back into his parka  
"Kenny what the actual fuck dude."  
"That is the most bullshit I have ever heard." "Tweek he isn't Immortal."

"He's not?"

"No he's just stupid, let's go." Craig grabbed a hold of Tweek's hand and attempted to pull him along but Tweek wouldn't budge  
"Tweek?"

"I'm staying Craig." Tweek looked a bit unsure but remained still

"Excuse me?"

"I'm staying..." He mumbles

"Whatever." Craig shrugs before flipping Kenny off and walking away

...

"I don't believe you were bullshitting me Kenny." Kenny perks up arching a brow "You don't?"  
"No."  
"Why would you make something like that up with the condition you and Craig were in..."  
"Though I admit I don't really understand, I do believe you, really."  
"What really gets me is why did you bring Craig here?"

"Beats me." Kenny admitted which shocked Tweek in the process  
"I was kind of out of it, Craig didn't look as bad as he could of and with all the times I had died in Hell's Pass, I kinda figured my place would be best and I wasn't sure if any of you would tell anyone at the clinic about me if I had gone home so I brought you both along for the hell of it."

Tweek seemed even more unsure of his decision and looked towards Kenny's bedroom door wondering if he should leave

"You can go if you want, I honestly don't mind."  
"It is a lot to process all at once, I know."

"Um... No I'll stay Kenny." Tweek then took a seat in a nearby chair next to him shaking a bit

"Are you seriously going to tremble now that your boyfriend's gone?" Kenny laughed

"Gah!" Tweek covered his face in embarassment

"Hey, no reason for that here. Trust me you're fine."  
"I was just saying..." Kenny began but let the topic go turning his attention to his desk  
"Not to alarm you or anything but have you studied yet for the test on Monday?" Kenny asked

"Oh god, I forgot!" Tweek shot up

"Chill dude." "You can study with me, I haven't got around to doing mine either." Kenny grabbed a second sheet of paper and pencil giving both to Tweek before inviting him over to his desk and sharing a textbook with him and the two began taking notes.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenny let's out a huge yawn as he walks about the small town, Tweek in tow.  
"You sound tired."

"Well yeah, you're not though?" Kenny asks

"Not really, I'm used to staying up late, remember."

Kenny thought back to the time he, Stan, Kyle and Cartman all stayed over at Tweek's home to write about underpants gnomes for their schoolwork once but no one really believed the five of them of their existence.

"Sorta... I remember getting wasted on coffee if that makes any sense."

"More than you know..."

"Your parents are weird."

"No, they're annoying as fuck, that's what they are." Tweek stated

"Sounds like Crag." Kenny hummed Tweek didn't get it right away though and then broke into a blush of red afterwards

"So you don't remember the cavern full of underpants gnomes?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I, they dropped a minecart on top of my head."

"They did?" Tweek asked unable to recall the incident

"Yeah, I died instantly but it still sucked." Kenny rubbed the top of his head

"Wait... I thought you said you can't die?"

"Of course I can't." Kenny replied Tweek began to speak but was cut off "But my body itself can." This statement only confused the coffee addict more

"Basically if there's nothing left of my body or it's in pretty rough shape then I reincarnate into a new one." "Also anyone who had witnessed or heard of my dying forgets as soon as I revive." Kenny explained

"That doesn't make much sense Kenny."

"Tell me about it."  
"It's very frustrating."  
"Normally I wake up in my bedroom completely healed, minus a few headaches depending on the death I experience."

"Okay, let me take a second here, so you can die... But not stay dead?"  
"So you're like, half...Immortal?" Tweek tilted his head

"Pretty much." Kenny crossed his arms thinking hard

* * *

 

The duo walked up to Tweek's parents coffee shop  
"You sure you don't want to go to Craig's?"

"I work Sundays."

"Harsh."  
"Mind if I chill inside for a bit, I need a little pick me up before I go back to my hell hole of a house." Kenny joked

"I know that feeling." Tweek mumbled, sighing "Sure, why not." Tweek dug into his left pants pocket pulling out a key with a small coffee mug keychain attached and unlocks the shop "better now before my dad comes in." Tweek states Kenny flatly laughs "Yeah, he's pretty awful, no offence dude."

Tweek shrugs "non taken." They both enter the building and Tweek goes into the back to start up the machines

Straight away the place starts to reek of coffee fumes  
"So what kind did you want Kenny?"

"A French roast will do fine for now."

"Alright." Tweek reached up into a nearby cabinet and pulled out a mug and some mix, pouring it into a coffee pot and went into a separate cabinet as it heated pulling out a rather large bag

"Um... I would rather do without the greens if that's possible." Kenny's face was scrunched up, I smell enough of that stuff at home as is."

"Oh, alright. Sorry." Tweek put the bag back where he got it

"You're fine, I apologise if I sounded a bit rude there."

After a bit Tweek handed Kenny his beverage  
"This is on the house by the way."

"You sure? I have a few dimes on me." Kenny joked

"Oh, so you didn't plan on paying from the beginning." Tweek put a hand to his hip

"Heh you look like a girl when you do that." He spat

Just then the bell on the door rings as it opens  
"Gah! a costumer, this early?!" Tweek lets out shaking rapidly

"Calm down, it's just me Tweek." Craig said as he enters with a large smile plastered on his person, turning to a frown once he notices Kenny leaning over near the counter.  
The two males stare each other down, Craig's glare malevolent while Kenny's was of guilt and uneasiness.

"Oh god..." Tweek pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration

* * *

 

"What are you doing here McCormick." Craig asked unamused

"Why do people call me by my last name when they're pissed..." Kenny mumbles to himself

"You didn't answer my question."

"Do I have to?" "This is a public coffee shop, is it not?"

"Kenny please don't smart mouth Craig." Tweek pleaded  
Kenny looked over and shrugged gulping down the rest of his drink  
"Thanks for the service, guess I'll head home now." He waved but Craig blocked his path Kenny attempted to back up a bit but was greeted with the counter behind him  
"Craig?" Kenny looked up at the taller boy

"You're still bleeding." Craig looks to the blond in front of him

"Huh?" Kenny puts a hand to the back of his hood and feels around until he finds a small wet spot where the blood had dripped down to the lower neckline of his parka he looked at his now blood stained hand "hm, I was hoping the dried blood on my scalp would hold it in a bit longer."

Tweek was a bit taken back that Kenny had hid how bad his wound still was

"I went down to the hospital when I left your house last night."  
"They say I only have a slight concussion and a fracture in my right shoulder blade but that I should still take it easy."  
"Maybe you should go to, that injury must be pretty bad." Craig was trying to look like he didn't care but it wasn't working out all that well for him

"I'll be fine, besides I wouldn't be able to pay for the medical bill." Kenny shrugged making his way around Craig but was grabbed by one of his sleeves

"I insist McCormick, or would you rather I drag you there?" Craig threatened, Kenny was now becoming agitated by Craig's behavior

"Let go of me asshole!"

"Craig maybe you sh-" Tweek was cut off "How am I the asshole, do you want to die, is that it? Cause you will if you don't go dipshit!" Craig shouted

"I'm going to die either way!" Kenny retorted Craig slumped a bit back letting go of Kenny "I've been prolonging it as much as possible but the pain is getting overwhelming, but why die in a hospital when I can die on my own free time wherever I please." Kenny's eyesight began to blur "damnit." He slurred, grabbing hold of a chair in an attempt to get a hold of his barrings

"Kenny? You alright?" Tweek questioned and Kenny just waves him off before throwing up, dropping to his knees laying against the chair leg

Kenny regains his eyesight just in time to see Craig looking down at him, worry written on Craig's face. "I must look pathetic right now, huh." Kenny let's out, Craig stays quiet but leans down next to him as Tweek runs over to check up on them

"It feels like a hurricane is hurling around inside me." Kenny jokes then throws up once more  
"Ugh..."

"Maybe you really should go to the hospital... Kenny." Tweek suggested shaking in concern

Kenny looks away uncertain instead of replying

"Why are you being so goddamn stubborn?" Craig exclaims

"Because..." "Someone actually believes..."  
Tweek's eyes grow in realizing what Kenny was saying  
"I... I don't want to lose that just yet." Kenny looks over to Tweek  
"I'm sorry if I sound selfish, it's just lonely sometimes..."  
"Being the only one who knows." Kenny's words caused Tweek to bite his lower lip while Craig listened but was lost on what Kenny was trying to explain

Tweek stood up and ran into the back room grabbing some medicine and a small cloth soaking it in water hurrying back to his ill strucken friend.

"It's not much but do you think this'll help?" Tweek rasped

"Maybe..."  
"I honestly wouldn't know, I'm usually out of it before this point."  
"Just as long as I don't pass out I think I'll be fine." He assured

Tweek then forced fed the medicine to him and had Craig help him move Kenny onto a bench where he placed the wet cloth to his head.

"I didn't really feel hot but thanks." Kenny smiles while Craig fetches and throws a blank over him who then pulls Tweek into the back room

"I really think we should call an ambulance Tweek." Craig suggests

"I know but..." "He trusts me enough to want this." Tweek looks to his boyfriend, sadness in his eyes which Craig quickly picks up on and rubs the back of his head deep in thought

"I don't know what exactly is going on, but I do know he can't stay here all day, it's almost the time people start piling in, and I'm sure once your mother sees him she'll be on top of calling 911." Craig and Tweek's conversation was interrupted by shouts from Kenny startling the two.

"Kenny?" Tweek opened the door nervously, he and Craig were met with a jaw dropping scene

"Shit!" Kenny shouted, he was sitting up and was terrified, standing in front of him was the grim reaper pointing his index finger grunting words to the boy.

"Not this time freak." Kenny threw his blanket over the cloaked skeleton and bolted out of his seat running towards the exit of the shop in a cold sweat due to his still current head trauma.

Craig stared on in disbelief of what he was seeing while Tweek was trembling "Kenny what's going on!" Tweek gasped, Kenny looked back as he quickly opened the door, the reaper burned the blanket off of his figure and began looking for Kenny "What does it look like, I'm running away from death that's what's going on." He shouts while running out the open door

Craig and Tweek could hear Kenny shout a faint "Don't follow me." as he disappeared from their sight. The reaper growled loudly in a rage before exiting the shop in a hurry

"Tweek. What in the hell, was that..." Craig nervously looks over to his boyfriend


	5. Chapter 5

Kenny's breathing was hard but he continued running, his legs felt like mush to him but he wasn't going to let it slow him down, not with the immediate death threat on his trail, praying Craig and Tweek listened to his pleas to stay away or there'd be even more to worry about.

He leaped over some debris in his way turning into an alley, quickly climbing a fire escape and onto the roof of a residence  
It wasn't too high up so a leap off would be possible, thank God he practiced parkour he thought to himself, Kenny looks down to see death taking a different route in the direction of where his home is located. "Well, guess I'm not going home anytime soon..." Kenny mumbles letting out a huge sigh of relief but keeping his guard up in case the reaper appears before him again, as Kenny knew the guy wasn't stupid and had caught him several times in the past.

Kenny climbed back down heading in the opposite direction of death, wondering what to do now that death could be anywhere but was quickly broken out of his thoughts by Craig's shouting after him.

"Kenny!" Craig ran over out of breath

"What are you doing here Tucker."

"Tweek was worried but couldn't leave so he asked that I come instead." He huffed out

Kenny wasn't buying it. "Craig, if you were worried you should just say so, you're really pushing it otherwise."

"Fuck you Kenny."

* * *

 

Kenny had decided to go to Stark's pond instead of returning to the coffee shop, taking a seat on a nearby park bench, Craig following suit.

"So you going to tell me what's going on, who was the freak in the costume?" Craig asked

Talkk about dense. Kenny thought "That was the grim reaper Craig." Kenny said flatly

"Right..."

"Satan exists, so why wouldn't the reaper?"  
"Hell, Jesus himself lives in South park."

Craig didn't answer back letting Kenny continue  
"As for why he's after me, it's pretty obvious he is trying to kill me." Kenny stated in a sigh

"You sound pretty relaxed for someone who's life is in danger." Craig replies

"I deal with this a lot more than you'd think."  
"It basically has become part of my life, live a little stay dead a while." He explained

"You mean that immortal thing you told Tweek."

Kenny looked up to the sky closing his eyes

"Hey don't fall asleep on me, if anything you've been saying is true, you said as long as you're conscious that you'd be fine."

"With death after me It'll be okay for a bit, unless you plan on leaving me here alone, though I highly doubt that, with you jumping in front of a truck and coming to find me after everything else." Kenny said resting his head against Craig's left arm

"You're cold McCormick." Craig shivered

"Sorry, it's hard to have a warm body temperature on the brink of death." Kenny breathed out

Craig sighed before standing up causing Kenny to bang his head on the metal foundation

"Shit, Craig." He rubbed the side of his head looking up to his friend

"Come on, we can't stay here then."  
"If death really is after you, we just gotta keep on moving right?" He grabbed ahold one of Kenny's hands and yanked him on to his feet, pulling him along

"Where are you taking me?"  
"South Park is quite a small town he'll find me no matter what." Kenny groaned

"Then we take a train and go out of town." Craig focused on his running making sure he didn't trip over any potholes

Kenny closed his eyes before opening them with a cocky smile "Sounds like fun."  
"Count me in."

"Good cause you're coming anyways."

* * *

 

The duo boarded the train farthest from them as it was the only train leaving the earliest, they didn't have enough cash to buy a ticket so they instead stowed away in a luggage cart, the train soon left the town's limit and was just passing through Denver when suddenly Kenny doubled over in pain.

"Kenny?" Craig looked over to his friend in concern

"J-just a stomach ache." He lied straightening himself

"Train sickness? Heh, you're even more lame than I thought." Craig joked hoping that talking would help ease Kenny's pain even if just a little, But Kenny knew this feeling, it was his liver slowly giving up on him

"Damn it!" Kenny shouts slamming a fist to the flooring grimacing in pain as Craig watched on without anyway to help the blond in turmoil.

Suddenly the train shakes unsteadily and the two go sliding into a wall  
"What was that?"

"How would I know..." Kenny breathed out, blood dripping off the back of his head as the impact had rekindled his wound

The section of the train they were in began to be shrouded in white mist that quickly faded as death appeared before the boys  
"Aw shit, how did he find us?" Craig questioned

"Well he is the grim reaper." Kenny looks over to his friend

"That is so unfair dude." Craig addresses to the reaper who began walking towards Kenny and raising his hand

"Craig, Jump!" Kenny shouted opening the train door

"Are you insane, the train is moving way to fast idiot!" Craig spat

"Trust me and jump." Kenny then leaped out rolling down a hill  
Craig gulped doing the same but shouting in a panic as he went downhill

* * *

 

Grim balled up his fists furious at Kenny's antics and vanished from the train's cargo hold.  
Kenny quickly got to his feet as Craig reached him causing a double take before getting to his feet but falling right back down  
"Don't... You ever make me do something like that again asshole." Craig gasped

"Well it was your idea to take a train." Kenny reminded him helping Craig to his feet

* * *

 

"You know... I still don't believe that you're Immortal." Craig confessed

"Mhmm..." Kenny listened

"But you wouldn't make something like that up and keep the joke going for this long, so I believe that you believe, that you're Immortal."

"Makes sense." Kenny nodded  
"And the skeleton?"

"Maybe he is the reaper, I don't know."  
"But what I do know is that he's trying to kill you."  
"And he's a total asshole."

"Speaking of which, how long till you think he shows up again?"

"I don't know, he must have others waiting in line that he's been talking detours for or he'd already be here by now."

"Where are we anyways."

"Denver. I think."

"So you've been here before."

"Yeah, though it looks a bit different from the last time I was here with the guys."

"Why am I not surprised." Craig was remembering all the times his friends told him of their misadventures with Stan's group, heck even Craig himself was apart of a few.

When Craig finally came back from his thoughts he noticed that Kenny had fallen down  
"Hey are you alright?"

"Do I look alright, I'm on the ground even though I don't want to be, my legs feel like jello and I have a small head injury that keeps getting worse and I'm pretty sure is infected by now cause my place didn't have a proper shower and my backup first aid kit was missing so I had no way to disinfect it this morning, oh and how could I forget the most obvious out of everything, the grim reaper is chasing me in a game of cat and mouse." Kenny grunted tiredly

Craig shrugged, walking over to Kenny and raising him up allowing him to lean against him

"Then there's you." Kenny looked up at the taller boy in irritatedly

"Me?" Craig questioned a bit taken back but returned the kind of glare Kenny was sending out

"You keep switching between being worried and pretending not to give a shit and I can't take it anymore, just pick one and go with it dick cause you're making my headache feel worse then the wound itself." Kenny claimed Craig chose to drop him back down

"Why are you being such an asshole."

"Well why are you being a dick."

"I don't even know what you're going on about!" Craig exclaimes

"Course you do, you just don't want to admit it."

"Whatever."  
"I was just trying to help was all."

Craig let out a long sigh  
"I'm not leaving you, but I'm gonna need some alone time so I'll be right back."  
"Shout if the reaper comes back if you want to, I don't really care anymore." Craig claims walking off

"Sure." Kenny rolled his eyes


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours go by, the sun was setting and Craig still hadn't returned, Kenny had regained enough strength back into his legs that he had moved over to lay his back against a wall in a sitting position. He realized that it wasn't just Craig but Kenny as well who had been a jerk. Craig had only recently came into the situation so of course he wouldn't know how to act around someone he rarely socializes with, especially with all that has happened all in one day. Kenny put his knees to his chest, hiding his face and letting out some tears he had been holding since the previous night feeling rather guilty for chasing his friend off.

Clouds covered the sky and it began to pour covering up the whimpers the orange parka wearing boy was letting out.

"Just my luck." Kenny said to himself looking up from his knees  
He slowly raised himself up, there was no roofing keeping him dry so he decided it was finally time to move on once more, he looked in the direction Craig went biting his bottom lip before giving in and calling out for the other boy, however he received no response.  
Kenny thought about going to find Craig but remembered that he wanted to be left alone  
Kenny grimaced at how stupid he was for being hostile towards Craig and walked in the opposite direction hoping to find at least some sort of shelter from the storm and that death would continue his little vacation away from him for a bit longer.

Of course this plea to God didn't work out as, when he started walking the area he was in became full of fog and Kenny couldn't tell left from right so he continued forward knowing somewhere in this mess was a pissed off skeleton.

Kenny was able to navigate through as the fog slowly faded showing a road, he recognized it as the one he and his friends took when they drove a bus back to South Park during the homeless incident, he began following it but couldn't help but think of Craig, he didn't want to leave him in a shitty place like Denver alone.  
He turned around running back in the direction Craig went, straight away he encounteres the reaper who looks at him tilting his head quite curious as to why the orange fellow had come to him.

"I'm not giving up if that is what you're thinking."  
"I just forgot something that's really important to me, and I'm not leaving without finding him first." Kenny glares

The reaper moans loudly pointing his index towards the boy

"Don't even think of killing me creep, you won't get the chance." Kenny bluffs, his sweat mixing with the rain

Suddenly the reaper points to a set of drenched boxes behind Kenny, lightning striking instantly, Kenny was in awl at the sight and smiled nervously at death

"Well I'm boned." He stated

He made an attempt to run pass death which surprisenly worked out for him as death wasn't able to stretch his arm close enough to get him and then quickly dodged the lighting that was soon to follow just barely making it away from the impact, he made his way throughout the town looking for the friend he had chased away but still could not locate

"Damn it Craig where the hell are you!" He shouted dodging another lightning strike, though this time he wasn't as lucky, it got him in one of his legs sending a jolt up causing him to flinch and wallow onto the ground in pain.

The reaper then quickly made his way over to Kenny to finish the job, but to the shock of rather death than Kenny, Craig appeared and blocked his path

"If you want him you're going to have to kill me first freak." Craig let out in a rather serious 'im gonna kick your ass' kind of tone that it sent shivers through Kenny

* * *

 

Craig stared the reaper head on giving Kenny time to recover enough to raise himself into a sitting position surveying the situation "I'd say thanks but what you're doing is-"

"Shut up and get moving." Craig cut him off

"I would but I think I injured my knee in the fall." Kenny said flatly

"I'm serious, get your ass up."

"So am I, I'm practically immobile."

"You gotta be shitting me." Craig dropped his gaze and turned to Kenny attempting to raise Kenny up, death took this as a chance to get closer to his orange target

"Get down you moron!" Kenny shouted forcing Craig down into the ground avoiding death's hand

"Kenny what the hell." Craig rubbed at his right shoulder not realizing that death almost took him

"You're so stupid." Kenny bit his bottom lip  
"It doesn't matter if I die here, I'll just come back."  
"If you die because of me I'll never forgive myself."  
"Don't be an idiot and let death take it's course."

"I still don't give a shit wether to believe that or how you feel about what I've decided."  
"I'm doing whatever I want."  
"And this is what I want." Craig got up and shoved the reaper away from their space

It wasn't the smartest thing Craig had ever done and just seemed to piss the reaper off more, than delaying the inevitable in the slightest.

Kenny was in disbelief of Craig's action more so then Craig himself.  
"Well that was useless and well thought out p." Craig joked to himself

The reaper began approaching Craig slowly who began backing up unsure of what his next move should be.  
Once they passed Kenny he realized the reaper didn't give a rat's ass about him anymore and was focused on Craig as a whole now.

"Crap..."  
"Craig he's after you now!" Kenny shouted

"Tell me something I don't know McCormick!" Craig retorted

Kenny watched on as Craig was walking backwards toward a dead end.  
"Damnit..." He grumbles trying his hardest to stand but failing.

* * *

 

After some difficulties he instead drags himself over to a rock picking it up and tossing it at the backside of the reaper regaining it's attention just as it had pinned Craig

"Leave him alone you bastard, I'm your target not him." He growled throwing another rock

The reaper looked back over to the terrified Craig Tucker before walking away back in Kenny's location

"Great, now he's after you again!"

"Like we were any better off with him after you."  
"Get your head out of your ass."

"What?"

"I didn't really feel like dying today but..." Kenny closed his eyes refusing to meet Craig's gaze  
"I'm tired of running and I'm tired of you saving me."  
"This whole thing is spiraling out of control, just let me die so we can get it over with and go home." Kenny sighed opening his eyes to look at the sky that had long passed into night staring at the twinkling stars choosing to count them instead of listening to Craig's ongoing complaints as death loomed ever so close and then taking him, the last words he heard was of Craig's shouts as his mind faded.

* * *

 

"Bastard!" "Bring him back." Craig shouts at death dashing over  
Death vanishes before he was able to reach him however, leaving Craig completely alone

...

"Damnit! Wake up will you, he's gone now." Craig received no response "I promised not to leave your side during this, don't do this to me." Craig moves closer, shaking Kenny's corpse not wanting to believe the boy had left him.  
"Fuck!" Craig's eyes fill with tears  
"You see what you've done to me little shit, I hope you do cause this is bullshit."  
"If you're supposed to be Immortal then why haven't you come back yet, tell me that."

...  
"Please..." Craig gently snuggles into Kenny, crying into the boy's parka as Kenny's body grew colder, the truth settling in harder for Craig who continued mourning his loss as the rain turned to a flurry.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenny abruptly awoke in his bed turning to his side before sliding out of it and standing, stretching and letting out a yawn as all fatigue left him and he headed out his room, making his way to the kitchen to see no one else was either up or home, he prayed for the latter. Checking the clock it was currently a little after 4 in the morning, he then also checked the calendar to see if any days had passed while he was gone but was dumbfounded to see it was Monday and that it had only been roughly 8 hours since he had died.

grumbling absurdities that the whole ideal of being chased around for several hours yesterday by death only to be gone a few afterwards was frustrating to say the least. Why did he even bother Kenny thought to himself scoffing before grabbing a small carton of partially spoiled milk from his fridge, looking around in case his Mom did happen to be nearby and then gulping it down tossing the now emptied container into the trash heap on the floor, grabbing his backpack and schoolwork before heading out the front door.

Instead of heading to the bus stop like he normally does he climbed some fences and went in the direction of Tweek's house, curious as to whether the boy remembers anything in the slightest from their conversation yesterday.

He knocks as soon as he reaches the front door and is met with Tweek's mother's groggy eyes

"Oh hello Kenny, what bring you here so early?" She asked

"Is Tweek up?" Kenny asks not realizing the stupidity of his question till after it left his mouth "May I speak with him?"

"Sure, come on in." She invites Kenny inside, who's nose scrunches up from the deep stench of coffee as he enters the livingroom

"Ack! I'm going to be late!" Tweek was running about packing his schoolbag

Kenny tilted his head looking up at the battery powered clock of the residence which was stuck at 6:59 seeing that Tweek had mistook it for 6:59am "Tweek!"

"K-Kenny?"

"It's 4 dude..."

Tweek raises his brows, his shaking fit continued however

"You got another 3 hours, so save your anxiety for then." Kenny smiled

* * *

Tweek was sipping a cup of coffee in an attempt to calm himself the two of them were sitting at a wide counter while Tweek's Mom had since gone upstairs to check up on her husband, Kenny had also settled for a cup while they talked "This is nice, kinda glad I'm back now." "Much quieter than my house normally is in the early hours." Kenny stated taking a sip of his coffee

"Did you go somewhere yesterday?" Tweek asked following suit

Kenny looked over to his fellow blond causing Tweek to feel a bit uneasy as Kenny stared, surveying his eyes

"I don't mean to alarm you, but I was wondering, what do you remember from yesterday?" This question hit Tweek Who then lets out some unrecognizable sounds getting out of his seat and heading into the  
livingroom

"What?" Kenny raised his brows in concern getting up and going over to Tweek

"D-did you die?" Tweek questioned

"Yes?" Kenny replied

"I don't remember"

"Well that would make sense, you weren"t there when it happened."

"I wasn't?"

"Nah, besides even if you were you wouldn"t even remember the conversation yesterday."

"That's a relief." Tweek breathed out "N-not that I"m saying that it's a relief that you died Kenny!"

"You're fine." Kenny assured

Knocks then came from the front door and Tweek ran behind Kenny "A burglar!"

"I highly doubt that..." Kenny then nudged Tweek to open the door

"Why do I have to do it!"

"Cause it's your house." Tweek then unlocked and opened the front door revealing his tired boyfriend at the  
doorstep

...

Hey is it alright if I stay a few hours my place is locked and I don't want to wake my  
dad up or it'll be hell." Craig rubbed the back of his head

"Uh, Sure." Tweek let the boy in

"Thanks." Craig smiled

"Hey Craig." Kenny waved as the boy entered the home

"Kenny?" Craig was shocked "So this is where you went you little prick!" Craig was extremely ticked off

"Did I do something wrong?" Kenny questioned

"You drag me all the way to Denver and then took off on me without warning." He began flatly

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to get home with no trains running!"

"Craig I-"

"I only just got back a little while ago, so yes, you did do something wrong!" He shouted angrily

"Wait... I dragged you to Denver?" "You're the one who dragged me onto a train heading to no where!"

"Maybe so, but you jumped off it like some crazed lunatic while it was still moving!"

Kenny really wanted to hear the rest of how Craig remember the previous day but knew it'd just cause Craig to be even more furious with him

"I'm sorry Craig."

"I got train sick so I went home." Kenny lied

Tweek noticed the uncertainty in Kenny's voice as he spoke, which made him feel a bit sad

"What kind of lame excuse is-" Craig stopped as Tweek grabs hold of his right arm.

"Tweek?"

"Let it go Craig, please." Tweek pleaded, Craig sighed gaving his boyfriend a soft smile and petting him gently on the head before giving Kenny one final glare and walking away laying onto a sofa. "Maybe we should let him calm down a bit." Tweek smiles nervously

Kenny nods, waving as he lets himself out and heads over to the bus stop, still to early for the bus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, my tablet decided to erase this chapter after I had saved it, it got corrupted as I was making sure everything was 100% saved as the tablet decided to die and I was to frustrated that i had to redo it, but here it is, finally got around to writing this chapter today along with some minor changes from what I originally wrote.

"No what I'm trying to say is, isn't the game getting a little stale now, we've been playing it almost every weekend for the past three months." Stan gestured to his Jewish friend

"You're just saying that cause I totally kicked your ass on Saturday." Cartman says

"Oh you did not, I was there, remember?" Kyle said unamused  
"Stan kicked your fat-ass and you whined about how he was cheating someway or another" Kyle rolled his eyes before something caught his attention as the trio reached their destination  
It was Kenny, he had fallen asleep against the bus sign while awaiting his best friends' arrival

"Kenny?" Stan asked following Kyle's vision and then walking over to the sleeping orange coated boy gently shaking him

"What's that poor piece of crap doing here before us."

"Maybe something happened at home again?" Kyle poundered

Cartman shoved Stan out of the way and began shaking Kenny roughly in all directions  
"Kinny wake up!" Cartman shouted, receiving no answer he picked up some snow forming a snowball and then threw it at the sleeping boy's face who quickly reacted to it and began rubbing his eyes, Cartman chuckled

"What the hell Cartman!" Kenny muffled loudly getting to his feet and glaring

"Why were you sleeping out here Kenny?" Kyle asked worried

"I had woke up early and decided to come here." Kenny shrugged dusting snow off his parka

"How long have you been out here?" Stan wondered aloud

"What time is it?" Kenny questioned but the three others just shrug  
"I came out here a little before 5 I think."  
-  
The bus had shown up picking the four boys taking them to school  
Kenny shared his first period with his best friends but his periods after that up to the one before lunch were mixed with familiar and unknown faces, the period he had studied for the other night was shared with Cartman and Butters who's desks were next to each other, and then there was also Tweek who sat at the farther side of the classroom

"Psst, Butters let me see your test" Cartman whispered loudly, Butters was writing while his arm laid atop the desk keeping the larger boy from cheating off him

"No Eric, last time I let you do that I got in trouble."

"Come on." Cartman begged  
"I don't know any of this."

"Well maybe if you studied for once." Butters mumbles

"I do study, sometimes." Cartman claimed attempting to cheat off his desk mate once more  
"I couldn't this time cause of the game."

"Quit it Eric." Butters shoves him away

"Nerd." Cartman huffs irritated

* * *

 

Kenny and a few others finish a bit early so Kenny lays his head down onto his desk and falls asleep in his chair waking up after the bell rings and heads to the cafeteria with his best friends taking a seat at their usual table with other familiar classmates.

The other kids were eating their paid for lunches as Kenny sighed and laid his face into the tabletop

"What's wrong Kenny, to poor for lunch?" Cartman joked

"No I just forgot to make it and bring it to school with me." Kenny muffled irritatedly sounding quite tired  
Tweek looked a bit down seeing Kenny, so he offered the boy a pudding  
"Keep it Tweek, but thanks anyways." Kenny raised back up in his seat to listen in on a conversation between Kyle and Butters about Cartman's earlier attempts at cheating

"Yeah that sounds like him, he tried that with me last semester."

"Screw you Jew!" Cartman talked with his mouth full of food

Kyle and Butters continued their talk before the latter got a good look over at Kenny and changed the subject  
"What happened to your cheek Kenny?"

Kenny then moved his hand just below his eye, flinching as he grazed it with his glove  
"Cartman threw a snowball at me-"

"Fucking pussy." Cartman scoffed

"And as luck may have it, it had a shard of glass in it which went in..." Kenny said flatly

"That sounds painful." Clyde remarked

"So uh, what did you do on Sunday Kenny we didn't see you and your Mom said you weren't home." Kyle changed the subject

"I was studying elsewhere and then I got caught up in a very ridiculous situation and ended up in Denver." Kenny replied vaguely forgetting about Craig's presence

"And left Craig Tucker to go home without telling him and with no transportation." Craig inserted

"You were hanging out with Craig yesterday?"

Kenny looked over to the emotionless taller boy in hopes that he would finish his version of the story but he was hoping for to much from a kid that usually doesn't give a shit so he sighed and continued himself

"It just sorta happened."

"Oh, ok." Kyle let it drop like he understood, which he probably thought he did what with all the shit they've all been through together along with Stan and Cartman.

"He jumped out a boxcar attached to a moving train." Craig said taking a bite of his remaining lunch  
Kenny then glared at Craig but was ignored continually

"Why would you do something like that?" Stan wondered

"That's pretty dangerous Kenny." Kyle added

Kenny grumbled and got up from his seat unable to come up with anything sane as Craig didn't seem to remember them being chased by Death and bringing it up would just make everything harder to explain and that was something he'd rather avoid.  
He then walked out he cafeteria into the hallway in the direction of his locker.

"I'm going to talk to Kenny about something, I'll see you after school." Tweek smiled to his boyfriend before leaving

"Uh, oh I'd watch out if I were you or Kenny'll sweep Tweek from right under you." Cartman joked taking some of Kyle's remaining lunch

"Stop that fat-ass." Kyle smacked Eric's hand away from his tray of food

Craig watched as Tweek left the cafeteria before focusing back on his food

* * *

 

"Kenny." Tweek greeted walking up to the boy who was drinking from a water bottle

"Yeah?"

"Craig doesn't really remember anything from yesterday."

"Yeah."

"And I'm not exactly sure what all happened after you left the shop but I..."

Kenny capped his water and put it back into his locker slamming it shut  
"Don't worry about it Tweek i'm used to this, happens all the time." Kenny assured his blond friend

"But it doesn't seem fair." Tweek looked saddened

"Life's not fair, I die all the time from it." Kenny joked

...

"So what exactly do you remember?"  
"You never fully briefed me on the matter." Kenny asked

"I, well... I remember letting you into the shop, then you feeling really sick, shouts and the Gr-grim reaper in the coffee shop." Tweek was really nervous remembering the day prior  
"I remember much more than that, but that's the gist of it."

"That's good enough thank you Tweek, sorry for bringing up it up."

"No, no, you're fine." Tweek assured

"Actually..."  
"You didn't bring up my injury..."

"Injury...?" Tweek tilted his head thinking real hard but got nothing, this peaked Kenny's curiosity who perked his head up at this.

"My head injury that caused me to collapse." Kenny reminded

"I'm sorry, I... Can't..."

"You probably just lost that portion of memory when I died."

Tweek frowned

"Just think of it as one less scar to remember."  
"So... You don't remember it bleeding when Craig got hit?"

Tweek shook his head

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"Now I really want to know what Craig remembers."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"That's true..." Kenny agreed

"Don't I get a say in this?" Craig asked walking up to the two blonds receiving mixed stares from them

Kenny arched a brow saying nothing in regards to Craig's sudden appearance

"Hey Craig." Tweek smiled

"Hey babe." Craig smiled back  
"If you're wondering, I came around the part about your head injury." Craig commented in Kenny's direction


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back sorry for disappearing, I hit a small writers block and work kept me busy enough that I was way to sleep to properly work on my fic, I'm still working my way out of the short block I was in though.
> 
> 1/2/2018 update; the tablet I use to write and store fics got a cracked screen back on new years but reassured the chapter will be out soon, didnt like how I wrote it so I'm rewriting it which is why its taking so long.

I came in around the part of Kenny's head injury." Craig comments looking in Kenny's direction

"Oh that, yeah that's..." Tweek had nothing

"I'm not sure what's going on but of course I'd remember Kenny's head bleeding."

Both Kenny and Tweek blink

"What about it?" Craig asked  
"Did it get infected or something, I just assumed it healed already since you weren't complaining about it."  
"My shoulder still feels like shit though, especially after rolling down a hill at a god awful speed." Craig glared to Kenny

"You just won't let that drop will you."

"Not until you explain to me what the hell you were thinking."

"Well why did you follow me out?" Kenny questioned seeing how much information he could get

"I!" Craig began rather ticked but then paused frowning and cupping his forehead with one of his hands  
"Argh!"  
"Well I know you told me to." Craig said starting to sound unsure

"But according to you, you didn't have to so why."

"I'm not sure I just did."

"So why are you pissed at me, it was your choice." Kenny started to feel a bit uncomfortable pressuring Craig like this, now thinking that maybe most of yesterday was a blur for the other boy, unlike Tweek who at least seemed had a better grasp on it.

"Cause you left me in Denver!"

"Yeah, I did." Kenny frowned  
"I'm sorry for that."

"Ok, apology accepted."  
Craig then walked over to his boyfriend's side

"That's it?" Kenny questioned

Craig shrugged  
"What else would I want."  
"Besides, you're poor."

"Fuck you dude." Kenny smiled from under his hood Craig replied by flipping him off.

* * *

  
"So..." Kenny gazed a bit at Craig and began rubbing the back of his hood  
"You said you remember my injury."

"Yeah?"

Kenny paused for a quick moment to think somethings over before continuing  
"Well not that it'll mean much to you but Tweek doesn't remember."

"Yeah I heard that bit."  
"Wait..."  
"This isn't about that immortal crap again."

"Craig just hear him out for now."

"I don't really want to, but for you babe..." "Sure."  
"So, what about it?"

"I just want to know how much you do remember from before."

"Ok..."

"How about ol' robes?"

"Who?"

"Moving on..."

"Wait who are you-"

"Ok so you remember my head trauma, the train and being in Denver..."

"Hey McCormick I'm speaking to you."

"Let it go Craig I'll fill you in later."  
"I-if that's ok with you Kenny."  
...  
"K-kenny"  
Kenny had a guilty expression, looking over in Craig's direction

"What?" Craig asked

"Craig... I'm sorry."

"For what."

"The argument back in Denver, you were right, I was being an asshole."

"Oh that..." Craig sighed  
"No I get it, don't worry about it dude that was in the past."

Kenny was happy to hear everything was cool between him and Craig but then realized something else.  
"Wait a minute, you don't remember me dying or death himself but you do seem to remember everything else..."

"Sure."

"Then after that argument is when I left Denver in your perspective."

Crag nods

"No wonder he was so pissed off at me..." Kenny mumbles

"Are you done then?" Craig asked

"Yes."

"Ok then."  
"I have a question of my own now."

"If what you were saying is true about us having gaps in our memories I'd very much like to know what all happened yesterday."  
"I don't like that Tweek knows more about this than me."

"Jealous that i've been hanging out with your boyfriend?" Kenny joked

"Fuck no!" Craig detested  
"I just want to know for his sake."

"My sake?" Tweek looked rather annoyed

"Look Tweek we both know stuff like this really gets to you and I want to make sure you don't have a stroke or some shit if Kenny comes by one day and claims he had been strangled to death by some guy roaming the streets."

"You're saying that if I ever get strangled by a guy that I should casually go to your house and tell you..." Kenny looked unamused

"Yes."

"Tweek you know I wouldn't do that to you right?"

"I guess so..."  
"I mean you didn't question me about the reaper earlier exactly, i'm the one who brought him up..."  
"You shouldn't worry so much Craig."

Craig sighed after hearing his anxious boyfriend tell him not to worry  
"Ok well could you at least fill me in on that reaper stuff you keep bringing up?

"I'll fill you in on everything that happened the past couple of days for as long as you want to listen if you'd like." Kenny assured

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

"So where'd you go during lunch Kenny we were a bit worried." Kyle stated

"Pfft, you mean you were worried about him Jew."  
"I could care less." Cartman was sitting next to Kenny watching the scenery out one of the bus's windows

"No one asked you fat-ass!" Kyle yelled to the other boy

"Hey!"

"Just shut up Cartman." Stan face palmed he was sitting next to Kyle taking the brunt of their shouts, though so was Kenny who instead had a hidden plastered smile on his face as he drowned the noise out.

At least until a hand waved in front of his vision  
Kenny then looked at his 3 friends staring at him.  
"I went to my locker and then had a chat with Tweek." He answered

"With Tweek..." Cartman repeated him

"And Craig."

"Wait, Craig to?"  
"Why were you hanging out with that asshole?"

"Cartman hush."  
"What did you talk about?" Kyle asked

"Not much just about yesterday and some personal stuff."

"What kind of personal stuff." Cartman asked

"Non of your business." He glared to Cartman

"Oh ok." Kyle turned around to sit straight

"So did you guys want to play some street hockey once we get back to the bus stop?" Stan asked smiling

"I'm marathoning T&P for the new episode this weekend." Cartman said now on his phone swiping through his apps  
"Can't gotta study for a quiz tomorrow." Kyle apologized  
Stan looked over to Kenny who then bit his bottom lip "Not this time, sorry." Stan frowned  
"Oh alright..." Stan crossed his arms turning around in his seat

"I really am sorry Stan, any other day I would, really, I'm just tired and need to sleep."

"You don't have to apologize, it's fine you guys."  
"It just feels like we've been starting to drift apart and I was getting a bit worried that if we don't do something together soon then it might really happen." Stan confessed

"No way, I'll always be your best friend Stan, we're super best friends remember." Kyle was smiling though he had a hint of sorrow in his facial expression as he understood how Stan was feeling

"Same here dude, Kyle and I aren't going anywhere." Kenny rased over and gave Stan a fist bump

Cartman raised his head up "You guys are such fags."

"We ride Harleys?" Kenny joked while Stan and Kyle chuckled  
Cartman rolled his eyes and looked back to his phone

* * *

 

The bus let them off at the stop and the four walked home together eventually waving goodbye to each other, Kenny looked on in the direction of the railroad tracks sighing harshly and making his way home as he crossed he remembered the numerous times he had died on and around them, luckily it seems today is one of those quieter days as nothing has really happened, though Kenny kept his guard up while walking over them.

He walks up to his run down home to the front door and grabs the knob hearing his parents even before opening  
"Looks like they're at it again..." Kenny grumbles rolling his eyes, letting himself in.

"You whore!"

"Why don't you shut your mouth and get a job, you drunk piece of shit!

Kenny walked past his parents hoping to get by unnoticed, reaching for his door knob he looks over to see his sister gazing from the hallway, he let out a quiet sigh and gave her a sad smile "Hey, why don't you come into my room until they're done.

Karen shook her head "No I want to watch Ken..."

Kenny rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "If you're sure... But remember my door's always open.

..!

Hours had gone by and his parents' arguments continued on until finally Kenny couldn't take it anymore opening his door to shout "Would you both just shut the fuck up already!"

"Mind your own damn business!" Kenny's dad shouted, tossing a beer bottle at Kenny, who attempted to quickly shut his bedroom door but failed to do so in time, getting drenched in the remnants of the remaining beer that was inside and share of glass clamping onto him

Kenny cursed under his breath and shut the door the rest of the way, he changed out of his current parka throwing it to the side of his bed and grabbing a different one a bit more worn out than his previous, he also grabbed his Mysterion outfit slipping it on first then his parka over, deciding that if he wasn't going to get any decent sleep he might as well go on patrol for the night.

He would of gone out the window but he had already told Karen that if she needed him, he'd be in his room so he thought it'd be best to go out the front and let Karen know he was leaving.

Grabbing his school bag exiting the room he waved at Karen who was laying against a wall still watching her parents through tired eyes, opening the bag he laid an unopened can of Sprite and a bag of cheesey poofs he got from Cartman's house a while back, beside her.

"Where are you going Kenny?"

"Out, can't stand being here and listening to this bullshit."  
"Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah... I think so, Kevin's here."

"Right, Kevin..."

Kenny hugged his sister before smiling  
"If you would, go ahead and sleep in my room tonight, alright."

"Ok." Karen smiled back as Kenny helped her to her feet  
She immediately picked up the stuff Kenny gave her and went into his room, shutting and locking it.

Kenny inhaled holding a breath as he made his way out of the hallway and passing by what felt like an oven and known as his parents in their verbal shouts, not meeting there eyes, however unlike earlier his presence didn't go unnoticed. "Where do you think you're going?" His father asked

Kenny ignored him and continued on before being pulled back from the front door

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

"You've got school in the morning!" His mom shouted

Kenny looked towards her arching a brow then turned his attention back to his drunk father who was staring daggers at him.

"What?" Kenny asked

"You didn't answer my question."

"Does it really matter."

Kenny's dad then hit him in the face  
"Don't get smart with me."

Kenny was taken back a bit from the contact of his father's fist but bit his lower lip and then hitting back, giving his dad a bloody nose who afterwards cupped it in pain  
"You little shit, you hurt my fucking nose!" He shouted angrily

"You're really starting to piss me off." Kenny stated in a flat but muffled voice.  
He opened the front door walking out

"Go on then, get the hell out of here asshole!" His dad let out as his son shut the door.

* * *

 

Kenny groaned as he made his way down the street through the night as rain began to pour down onto him, he walked around for a while unable to find anything interesting going on or any criminals prowling about. Circling around once more he walked up to Kyle's doorstep thinking a bit and walking away, he didn't really want to listen to what Kyle would have to say about this whole situation.  
He couldn't go to Stan cause he'd just call Kyle, Cartman would just laugh him off and Butters would just get grounded again for having a friend over without letting them know in advance.

He wandered about for a bit more before ending up at Tweek's doorstep instead.  
Kenny wasn't sure why he was here, he felt like he had already dropped enough onto Tweek the past couple of days and that he should leave the blond be, Kenny began to walk off when he was stopped by Tweek's voice

"Kenny?" Tweek was walking up towards his home

"Oh, hey Tweek." Kenny muffled out refusing to look at Tweek, tugging on his parka's strings to hide his face as much as possible

"You okay? Tweek asked worried walking closer making Kenny scoot away a bit

"Yeah, why?"

"Well it is late."

...  
"So then why are you out here in the dark?" Kenny diverted the conversation

"Dad was practicing a speech for tomorrow and his metaphors were getting out of control and I couldn't stand it so I told my parents I was going out for a walk."

"Surprised your parents didn't mind you wandering the streets alone at night.

"They kinda did but I lied and told them Craig would be with me so they said to  
have a great time out and let me leave..." Tweek explained

Kenny lets out a chuckle

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Kenny smiled

"Though it is kind of funny how similar our current situations are, yet so far off."  
Kenny looks up at the sky

Tweek raised his brows catching a glace at Kenny's person when he raised his head upwards

"I couldn't stand my family either." Kenny said looking back down over at Tweek  
before noticing the startled expression on the boy and then tugging his parka once more putting his hands into his pockets and walking off the steps to leave  
"See you around at school tomorrow." Kenny waved

"Kenny wait..." Tweek started

"I'm fine, really."  
"Sorry you had to see me like this." Kenny sighed

"What happened?"

"Stuff." Kenny shrugged before waving again and walking down the sidewalk

Tweek looked down at his feet gathering his thoughts before looking back up and going after Kenny.

"Kenny!" Tweek huffed out catching up with the boy that was already down the street

"Hm?" Kenny looked beside him as Tweek came up

"I- I'm not sure what's going on..."  
"If it's personal I'll understand..."  
"But if you can, please tell me."  
"I want to help if it's possible." Tweek stared into Kenny's eyes, Tweek seemed nervous but his eyes were sincere

Kenny closed his own eyes sighing before opening them  
"Do whatever you want."  
"I can't really stop this from happening again as it is my choice to continue living there..."

"Huh?" Tweek tilts his head

"My dad did this." Kenny states loosening his parka a bit to reveal his black eye better.

"Oh... Wow."  
Um, I've heard your parents were violent but I didn't know they hurt you guys.  
Tweek felt very uncomfortable and tried to understand how Kenny felt but couldn't imagine very well what it would be like and began to shake uneasily.

Kenny noticed and pet the boy on the head easing his shaking  
"Craig would be so pissed if he saw me doing this." Kenny thought to himself

"It's better not to think hard about it, trust me." Kenny half smiled before backing away from Tweek a bit  
"So want to hang out and complain about shit?"

"Sure, why not, anything's better than going back to my house." Tweek joked smiling a bit

"I hear you there." Kenny chuckled, Tweek bit his bottom lip  
"Seriously, don't worry about it, let's go." Kenny put his arm around Tweek's shoulder, directing him to the woods before letting go and heading in the direction of Stark's Pond with Tweek following.

**Author's Note:**

> As always please excuse any spelling errors and out of characters.


End file.
